The Dark Side of the Moon
by LilGreenPen
Summary: Xane was a mystery, to be sure. Just popped up one day, saved the prince's life, warned them about... something, then left. Faylinn is Chrom's tactician. She's got a great job, Frederick's getting closer to trusting her, and her skills through the sword are looking up. What could go wrong, right? Wrong. FeMU/Frederick ON HOLD! Spoilers so far up to Chap. 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been thinking, and I've got a better idea for a chapter story. "Seeing the Same Side" just wasn't working out. Writer's block, I guess. I will ****try**** to update this one quickly. Go ahead and scold me if I procrastinate. ;)**

**Anyway, this story is... Yes, a Fire Emblem Awakening fic. I won't spoil anything here. Read on, and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the name Faylinn, not the character. I don't own Fire Emblem. :(**

* * *

Faylinn pov

"Call me Xane."

That was the first thing I ever heard from the mysterious Xane. The words that started it all.

The boy was masked, clothed in green, and wore a golden sword at his side. Chrom and I stood there in Ylisstol Castle Library, along with this mysterious stranger.

"Xane? After the freelancer that traveled with the Hero-King Marth?" Chrom asked. "Alright then. Why have you come to Ylisstol?"

"I would speak with you, milord, and your most trusted under you. I come for your warning."

"My warning?" Chrom's brow furrowed in confusion.

"All will be explained in a moment."

Chrom considered that. "Faylinn." He said.

"Yes, Chrom?" I asked. I tried more or less to be a bit proper. He was the prince, and I was only a simple tactician, after all.

"Would you mind fetching Frederick and Lissa?" He asked.

"Of course not. And then I'll just go and tell Her Grace about Ferox's alliance, if you need me to." We had just come back from Regna Ferox, after gaining their alliance.

"No. Come back with them. Frederick may not trust you fully, but I do."

"...Of course."

* * *

The three of us walked back to the library, where Chrom and Xane would be.

Frederick kept scowling. "You left milord alone? With a stranger? This Xane could be stabbing milord right this second!"

I considered that. "Better to get to the library quicker, then. Instead of lingering here."

We reached the library, and Chrom had not yet been stabbed. I smirked to myself, although Frederick caught me.

I do think think the look on his face was worth it though.

"We're back." I announced.

"Ah... Faylinn, Frederick, Lissa. This is... Xane. He says he's here to..."

"Here to warn you." Xane gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. I saw Frederick grip his sword as well. Hmm... Interesting...

"Warn us? About what?" Lissa asked.

Xane stared at me. For a moment, it seemed as if she could stare into my heart and see the secrets that even I didn't know myself. The ones I'd lost through my amnesia. Not sure if that makes sense, but...

"Warn you about the shadows." Xane said.

"The shadows?" Chrom questioned.

"Do you mean the Risen?" Frederick asked warily.

Xane sighed. "Not exactly."

"What'dya mean, then?" Lissa asked.

"The darkness. The shadows. The side of the moon." Xane sighed. "If I told you the full truth, you would never believe me."

The darkness? The shadows? Are we supposed to be scared of the dark? I had a brief vision of Frederick putting night-lights all over Chrom's room. I stifled a giggle. _Now_ _is_ _not_ _the_ _time_ _for_ _that, __Faylinn. __Concentrate. _

Instead, I questioned Xane. "What do you mean, we wouldn't believe you? We... The Risen aren't that believable either, yet they are out there, and we believe they are. We know they're out there."

Xane shook his head. "I cannot - Look out!"

Xane shoved Chrom to the floor, drew his sword, and quickly slayed an incoming... Thing. He saved Chrom's life.

"What **is** that?" Lissa gasped.

Xane sighed and sheathed her sword. He helped Chrom off the floor. "That... That is exactly what I'm here to warn you about. That is what is called a Lunite. They... They're creatures of the moon. Killing machines. And..."

I'll never forget the next words. Or how he looked at me when he said it.

"These Lunites are after you, Hero."

**That's the end of chapter 1! What'dya think? Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I've had a lot of free time, so Chapter 2 is already here. This is more of a Faylinn/Frederick part, and not the Xane mystery part. **

**Also, some of this comes from Frederick and Faylinn's support conversations. Unfortunately, the supports aren't my work, and Disclaimer here: Neither is Fire Emblem. The only support I'm going to fully quote is their S support, but not this chapter. **

**Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you read. **

* * *

Faylinn

Xane left after that, walked out, leaving us stunned.

"Hero? Me?" I muttered. "What... What's going on?"

Frederick sighed. "I suppose we could ask the same of you."

I glared at him. "Frederick, **please**! I've tried everything, and yet you still can't trust me?!"

He looked mildly shocked by my outburst, and then... "I... I do trust you." He mumbled softly.

I blinked. "...You trust me?" I said quietly. I wanted to believe him, but...

Chrom and Lissa only stared at the two of us. This **was **a bit awkward, the two of us being so forward like this.

Frederick cleared his throat, and his voice went back to the proper knight I knew. "We fight together on the battlefield, Faylinn. I wouldn't trust you with my life on or off the battlefield if I didn't... trust you."

I considered that. Then nodded. I turned to the prince. "Chrom, this Xane..."

"Yes, something's definitely wrong. That creature..." Chrom trailed off as we stared at it.

I'm not exactly sure how to describe it, but I'll try. The creature was dark. It seemed to shift whenever a shadow passed over it. If you stared at it, it seemed to draw you in... If that makes any sense at all. A Lunite... Hmm...

Lissa shuddered. "Chrom... If Xane hadn't been there... You would have died!"

Frederick winced. "Forgive me, milord. I should have been more cautious."

I sighed. "Chrom... We **do** still have to tell Her Grace about Ferox's alliance."

"Yes, I'll do that now. Frederick, Faylinn, thank you. Lissa, please come with me." Chrom walked off, leaving me and Frederick to find other things to do.

* * *

Faylinn

It was weeks later. Chrom, protecting his sister, had started the inevitable war between Ylisse and Plegia. Marth was revealed to be a woman, behind that mask. She had stopped Emm's foretold death, that night, but I didn't know if it would last. Emmeryn had gone back to Ylisstol and had been captured by Plegians. She was said to be executed soon.

And last, but _certainly_ not least, I was helping Frederick get over his phobia of bear meat.

Okay, okay. I won't act like I'm not excited about this. I'm helping Frederick, yes. I **am** excited. I really do like him...

I smiled to myself as I recalled our past conversations. He'd been talking about his phobia, and Frederick said that he would try to eat bear until he could "consume" it like an animal, a savage... Or like me.

Needless to say, I thought that a bit rude. I purposely gave him some bear jerky without telling him what it was. ...And he wasn't joking about his aversion to bear, either.

Our next conversation had gone a bit better. Frederick was coming a lot closer to getting over his phobia. I may have tricked him again... Okay, okay, I did... But he talked himself back into it, which I admit can be a bit... disturbing. But nevertheless, I think we're getting closer to him eating bear.

I picked up the paperwork I was working on and headed out the door. Cordelia, a red-headed Pegasus Knight, smiled as I headed her way.

"Faylinn?"

"Hello, Cordelia. Would you mind running these papers to Chrom before we set off?"

Cordelia smiled. I was one of few who knew of few who knew of her crush on Chrom. She, in turn, was the only one who knew about my crush on Frederick.

"I'd be happy to." Cordelia said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I continued down the halls of Regna Ferox toward the convoy. We'd be leaving soon for Plegia. I needed to gather my supplies.

Coincidentally, Frederick was also by the convoy, gathering supplies. He smiled at me. He'd been doing that much more now...

I smiled back. "Hello, Frederick. Erm..." I peeked around to see if anyone else was around. No one was. "How's the bear meat thing going?"

"Quite well, only thanks to you, milady. And I appreciate you keeping it a secret. If anyone else knew..." He shook his head fiercely, making his brown hair toss. My insides seemed to twist up.

"Of course. Wouldn't want anyone to know that their knight has a weak spot..." No. I did not just say that. That sounded bad.

"Yes, exactly." Wait, what? "And if Princess Lissa knew that her knight was a picky eater too... I'd never hear the end of it." Huh. Guess it sounded alright, then.

"Good point." I smiled, picking up my iron sword. "Lissa wouldn't let me hear the end of it if she knew - " I cut myself off abruptly.

"Knew what?" Frederick peered curiously at me.

"Um, if she knew I was helping you not be... picky." I tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Oh. I see." He smiled again, and I smiled back instantly.

I really need to get a hold on my emotions here.

* * *

Frederick

"Faylinn!"

I wouldn't reach her in time. The mage struck, and Nosferatu did its work. She gripped her side and winced. She was obviously in great pain. I rode faster. "Faylinn!" I called again.

_She can't... She can't die. She'll be fine. Hold on, Faylinn. I'm coming. I promise. I'll be there. _

I reached her as she fell. I leaped off my horse and caught her as she went unconscious. I gasped. Her wounds... _Oh, Faylinn. Why didn't you wait for me?_

_"_Lissa! Maribelle?" I heaved Faylinn into my horse and sat behind her. "I need a healer!" _Please, let there be someone near. Please. _

Lissa reached me as soon as she was able. "Oh! Frederick, is Faylinn..." She shook her head. "Right. I'm on it." I laid Faylinn on the ground gently. Lissa pulled out her staff and got to work. "Er... Frederick? Shouldn't you get back to the battle?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes. Thank you, milady." I swung myself back up onto my horse and set off.

As I gripped my lance tightly, I promised myself that I would find that mage that hurt her. And he would pay with his life.

* * *

Frederick

"How is she?" I asked Lissa. We were in the medical tent in the Shepherd's makeshift camp.

"She's... Well, she's stable. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but she seems a lot better than she was. She's been through a lot lately, she'll need to take it easy when she wakes up." Lissa sounded different when she was "doctoring," as she called it.

I nodded. "Can I see her?" It came out before I could stop it

Lissa blinked. "Sure. I'll tell her you came by when she wakes up."

I walked up to her slowly. I sat down beside her, heart hammering. _She has to get well. She __**has**__ to. She can't die now... We were so... so close..._

Lissa went to another patient on the other side of the huge tent. No one was watching. I swallowed, but my throat was dry.

I bent down, smoothed her hair back, and kissed Faylinn's forehead. "Get well." I commanded in a whisper.

I do believe I was the happiest I've been in a long time, that day...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, guys, I'm really sorry about the wait. But here it is -

* * *

Xane

I sighed. They were getting nowhere... If they wanted to save their exalt...

King Gangrel turned his head suddenly, towards where I was hiding. I held my breath and sat absolutely still. "Aversa." He called.

"Yes, milord?" She said, with that cocky tone of hers.

"The Ylissian tactician. I heard she was injured by the Grimleal, but there she stands... They are stronger than we thought."

"Milord... Yet we have the Risen on our side, and the exalt still stands upon the block... If they think Plegia will play fair, they should think again!"

"Yes, indeed." Gangrel let out one of his mad cackles. "They don't call me the Mad King for nothing!"

I considered all they'd said. They controlled the Risen... But how? And then there was Faylinn... With her as Ylisse's tactician, I had believed they'd do well. However, it was now up to me to ensure they had a future... With their exalt.

I rose slowly from my hiding place. The King and Aversa had their backs turned to me.

"You won't get a chance." I said.

They turned to face me. "Ah... I know you..." The king said. "The boy who saved Ylisse's little princeling."

"I am. I am also the 'boy' to cut you down. You will do no harm to the exalt. Nor Chrom or his army." I drew my sword. "Prepare yourselves."

The king merely laughed. "You? Pah! You're no warrior... If you were, you'd take off that mask and show your true face!"

That I cannot do. "It matters not what you consider me. Prepare to die."

Aversa smirked. She grabbed her tome of dark magic. I braced myself, watching her every move.

That's how I ended up with two Risen's blades in my shoulder and my leg.

Faylinn

"I can't..."

Running. We are running from the Plegians. Emmeryn is... Dead.

She's gone, and it's all my fault.

Why didn't I... I could have seen it coming, I...

"It wasn't your fault." Chrom whispers, beside me. "You couldn't have predicted that."

I still told him to give up his sister.

"How can you trust me..." I mumbled. "I told you to give her up..." The rain hides my tears.

Chrom doesn't say anything. His eyes narrow, and he dashes off to let out his fury on yet another Plegian soldier.

Frederick is on my other side. He doesn't say anything either. Until...

"He doesn't hold it against you."

"What?" My cape flows behind me as I let out a bolt of thunder from my tome.

"Chrom. He doesn't hold it against you, that you told him to sacrifice Emmeryn."

He said that so easily.

"And don't blame yourself. You couldn't have seen that coming. You... Faylinn, what is that?!" He pointed upwards, on a hill. It was...

It was... Xane. The green-headed boy was bleeding, horribly. He limped forward, then fell.

He didn't get back up.

I turned and quickly found Cordelia. "Cordelia!"

"Faylinn?" Her reddish/brownish eyes swept the scene. "What is it?!"

"There's... It's Xane." I took a deep breath. "The top of that hill... He needs help."

"I'm on it." She replied bravely. Her and her pegasus quickly rode up the hill.

Frederick sighed. "You do know how to take care of things. Shall we?" He said, gesturing towards the enemy.

I nodded. "Yes. We shall."

* * *

Andddd, that's it! Again, sorry about the wait. I had to keep rewriting this, because my ideas for this part were getting worse and worse. Finally, this one stuck. Maybe I'll do better next time...

And by the way, sorry to those Chrom/FeMU shippers. My best friend is one... But I hope this is clear that this is a Frederick/FeMU story, and most likely many of my Awakening stories will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys... (If anyone is even reading this.) I'm going to take a break on this fic for a while... No ideas. :( **

**I will most likely post some new fluff-filled stories soon, though. But this one's on hold. **


End file.
